It is old to provide a tracheostomy tube that has an exterior flange with a band extended around the neck to hold the flange in place and a flap member mounted by the flange and is hand movable between a closed position blocking fluid flow through the tube when one desires to speak and an open position to permit breathing. This is a somewhat cumbersome procedure as is the case in the event a finger is used to close a tracheostomy stoma or a tube extending through a stoma.
Saul-4,538,607 discloses a tracheostomy valve connected to a permanent tracheostomy tube. A valve disc moves to a closed position by air pressure from the patient (closed speaking position shown in FIG. 2 of Saul). The disc is axially aligned with the tube proximal end such that when the air flows through the valve the air flow stream is reversely curved around the peripheral edge of the disc, and air flow is impeded. Capra-3,066,674 discloses an attachment for a throat tube that includes a ball valve arrangement which automatically closes when an individual begins to talk, but otherwise is open.
Liegner-4,459,984 discloses a thracheostomy tube and a pilot balloon pump to inflate or deflate a cuff to selectively form a fluid seal between the cannula body and the tracheal wall. Latham-4,280,492 discloses a trachesotomy tube having a U-shaped ventilator exterior of the neck, the ventilator including an outlet conduit leg with an inflatable valve therein. The valve is inflated when air is to flow into the trachea.
In order to provide an improved tracheostomy tube apparatus that facilitates speaking by a person having a tracheostomy stoma, this invention has been made.